Fine China
|year = 2013 |difficulty = Medium (Classic/Mashup) Hardest (Extreme) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 3 (Extreme) 2 (Mashup) |dg = Male |mashup = Uplay Exclusive (5 Mojocoins on Wii) |alt = Extreme |mode = Solo |pc = Sky Blue (Classic) Red (Extreme) |gc = Red (Classic) Yellow (Extreme) |lc = Light Blue (Classic/Mashup) Yellow (Extreme) |pictos= 87 (Classic) 156 (Extreme) 103 (Mashup) |perf= Kevin H-Aim (Classic) Yoni Jayl (Extreme)}} "Fine China" 'by ''Chris Brown is featured on Just Dance 2014. Appearance of the Dancer Each mode features a solo male: Classic He wears a dark purple beret, a sky blue shirt, a dark purple vest, dark red suspender-like braces, dark purple pants, and a pair of dark red shoes. Extreme He wears a dark grey hat, a purple patterned leather jacket (black in battle mode) over a red top, long leather jeans, a black belt, and a pair of red sneakers Background At the pre-chorus, many high buildings are shown behind the dancer. At the chorus, many male and female silhouettes are dancing like the dancer. Some of these silhouettes are coaches from past games. Red neon signboards with Chinese characters appear at some points of the song. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 '''Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine, all of which the same. '''All Gold Moves: While bending your torso slightly, move your right hand from the left to the right in a circular motion. Fine China Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves FC GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Extreme There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Extreme routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: Slowly throw your arms up. Gold Move 3: Very quickly, throw your arms out while keeping them close to your body. FC E 12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 FC E 3.png|Gold Move 3 FC Extreme GM1y2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game FC Extreme GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup, both of which are all the same. Both Gold Moves : 'Put both of your fists down quickly. (#thatPOWER'' Extreme) That Power Extreme GM.png|Both Gold Moves (#thatPOWER Extreme) Mashup ''Fine China ''has a Mashup that can be unlocked with Mojo on Wii but through Uplay on other consoles. Dancers *Fine China' *Troublemaker'' (Sweat) *''Troublemaker'' *''Rich Girl'' *''Funhouse'' *''Gentleman'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) GM1 *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Love Boat'' *''Troublemaker'' *''Rich Girl'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) GM2 *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Love Boat'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Love Boat'' *''Funhouse'' *''Gentleman'' *''Troublemaker (Sweat) *''Love Boat *''Fine China'' Battle Fine China has a battle against Gentleman. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Fine China ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic *Fine China'' *''Blame It on the Boogie'' *''Blurred Lines'' *''Could You Be Loved'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''It’s My Birthday'' (Suit Up!) ' *Just A Gigolo'' *''Just Dance'' *''Macarena'' '''(Gentlemen) *''Prince Ali'' *''Rich Girl'' Extreme *''Blame It on the Boogie'' *''Fun'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Love Boat'' *''Macarena'' (Gentlemen) *''Miss Understood'' *''Prince Ali'' *''Rich Girl'' Captions Both versions of Fine China ''appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: Classic *Baby *Dust *Oh la la / Oh lala Extreme *Pretentious *Snap The Rhythm *Swag Master Trivia *The dancers (with different hairstyles as compared to the original) behind Fine China are from [[Just Dance 3|''Just Dance 3]] and ''Just Dance 4''. They are: **''Call Me Maybe'' (Without the heart in the dress) **''Spectronizer'' (P4) **''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (P2) **''(I've Had) The Time of my Life'' (P2) *In the Extreme routine, there are some steps taken from Michael Jackson. **The Extreme dancer seems to be highly inspired by Michael Jackson too. **The dancer's skin color is beige, which means it could be a replica of Michael Jackson. **Even the pose on the square was one of his moves. *In the Classic routine, the dancers look like Chris Brown in the music video for the same song. *In the Classic routine and the Mashup, favourite is spelled as favorite, which is the American version. In the Extreme routine, it is spelled as favo'u'rite, the version for many other countries. * In production, the pictograms were green, but were changed to blue for the final version. * This is the first Chris Brown song in the series. It is followed by ''Fun''. ** However, this the only song in which he is the main artist. * In the Extreme routine, in the lyrics, there is an error. When "I'm not dangerous" is sung, the lyric says "not I'm Dangerous." This is for the fourth time the lyrics are sung. * In the Classic routine, the traditional Chinese texts on the signboards translate to the lyrics in the chorus of the song. * Love Boat in the Mashup suffers a strange glitch; No points will be counted for. It shows the dancer and the pictograms, but the Xs, OK, GOOD, and PERFECT, are not at all shown, therefore, you cannot earn points. * So Good has a Gold Move which is similar to the Extreme routine. * The Classic dancer resembles P4 of Dynamite. * The Classic routine reuses a move from Apache (Jump On It). The move was also reused in the sweat routine in Troublemaker. * The Extreme routine reuses moves from I'm Your Man and'' the music video for ''Fine China. * The dancer from the Classic routine appears in the background for ''Uptown Funk''. Gallery finechina.jpg|''Fine China'' Finechinaalt cover generic.png|''Fine China'' (Extreme) SJOP41 268627b9 14.png|''Fine China'' (Mashup) finechinaopener.png|''Fine China'' on the menu finechinamenu.png|Routine Selection Menu finechina_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Finechinaavatarjd2014.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 113.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 finechina01.jpg finechinaextreme.jpg|Extreme finechina02.jpg|Teaser 10264933 730417340322927 6536840228347056632 n.jpg|Concept Art Finechinabeta.jpg|The beta version (notice the green pictogram) callandfine.png|''Call Me Maybe dancer cantandfine.png|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' dancer iveandfine.png|''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'' dancer spectandfine.png|''Spectronizer'' dancer Fine Chin EXTREME BG.png|The background for the Extreme FineChinaExtremeCoach1.png fc.png|The Pictograms 021022.jpg|The dancer (Classic) Character_dum2.png Videos Chris_Brown_-_Fine_China_(Official_Video) Just Dance 2014 Fine China, Chris Brown (Classique) 5* Just Dance 2014 Fine China, Chris Brown (Extreme) 5* Just Dance 2014 Fine China, Chris Brown (Mash-up) 5* Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Medium Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with battles Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:2010s Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Uplay Unlockable Category:Kevin H-Aim